Letting You Go
by Mingoo7Gong
Summary: I need to know should I fight for love   Or disarm   It's getting harder to shield   This pain in my heart  read and review guys!


hi I made this story it's a bit short and cheesy and corny but if you don't like those stuff you can find a different story well this is mostly about Ron's feelings so have a good time

I hope you'll enjoy

bye!

* * *

><p>He can see them, he can see them down the hall laughing and giggling having fun together, He was still shocked that she turned him down for him! HIM! For all guys in the wizarding world him! Draco Malfoy the Slytherin King she replaced him well he was jealous him seeing him being with the girl of his dreams his girl since first year in Hogwarts well he did make a mistake she was never belonged to him that's his mistake though he just stood there seeing them in the middle he has admitted it that he loves her but still doesn't get it why she ended up with him Draco Malfoy well he sees that Draco is Much more handsome much better in Quidditch but it still confuses him he stood there tears has came to his but didn't bother to care he stared at them with hurt and anger in his eyes he sees people happy people together being together while he was alone with no one to be with.<p>

He was depressed angry hurt and jealous at the same time he wanted to punch that little ferret in the face for stealing her away but he can't he can't see her angry at him cause he wanted to hurt his new _boyfriend_ he felt sick just saying it but he stayed in his place and let Hermione be happy he can hear whisper and glance at the two people shocked and confused that they see two different people the Gryffindor smart ass and the Slytherin prince being together eyes were all on them but they didn't as long both of them were happy he gritted his teeth in anger but still stayed in place just like a loyal fried he will ever be and nothing more. He just closed his eyes and tried to remember there memories together while he sees her with another.

There just friends nothing more he tried to tell himself

He couldn't just let it slip away their memories their moments their times together he couldn't just let go for some reasons he just can't let go of Hermione he loved her so much and it's hard to find someone like her she's smart beautiful talented protective loyal and lots more you can't stop he stocked them all day were they he just can't ,can't trust him so he stalked them all day even if Harry tries to stop him cause Harry doesn't fell what he feels right now Harrys happy being with Ginny so he doesn't know what he feels and he can't talk about it with him he just couldn't all of them were happy with each other

Harry and Ginny

Neville and Luna

George and Angelina

Bill and Fleur

His mum and dad

All are happy couples at home except him he was alone watching them he was a lonely depressed single and all he could think was Hermione and all their happy couple moments before Draco showed up.

He still standing strong for Hermione that he hopes that one day she sees the real Draco and come back to him even if it hurts him seeing her happy with him he still hoped that he has still a chance

_I need to know should I fight for love  
>Or disarm<br>It's getting harder to shield  
>This pain in my hear<em>

All heartache's came in his heart his heart being crashed shattered destroyed like an old book burning but he took it all for Hermione

[Flashback]

He was nervous and excited for the first time he Ron Weasley will ask Hermione out he sat beside her his heart beating rather fast still nervous he started with a simple hello

'Hey Mione'

'hey Ron' she said not glancing or looking at him her face in a book

His smile turned into a small frown but continued the conversation

'so Mione I WAS wondering if you wanted to go out with me?'

He said nervously he looked at her waiting for an answer

But she glared at him but felt sorry

'I'm really sorry Ron but I'm seeing someone I hope you understand' she said feeling sorry

His heart sank crushed shattered and mostly destroyed he was hoping for a yes but

'It's all right…

He couldn't let her see him cry or angry so he made an excuse to leave

'I better leave I'm going to see Harry'

He said hiding his emotions and left immediately when he left all tears came he felt like a girl crying over just cause they got turned down

[End of flashback]

He remembered it all, all the pain and sorrows he felt

They seem so happy together ,he couldn't take it anymore so he left and tried to forget Hermione that she's with someone else happy to be with Draco not him, he smiled at the moment and all he wanted to see Hermione happy and now he sees her happy even though not with him she was happy so he tried to be happy for her and made a smile he finally knew how to let her go.

_My heart beats for you and only you no matter what, even if I'm not your guy I will always love you you're my happy spot _

_Remember that I will always love you _

_Just be safe _

_Be strong _

_And I'm always here if you need me I'm always here as your best friend _

_And nothing more ,nothing more._

_YOU'RE MY HEARTBEAT YOU'RE MY SUPER SECRET DIARY THAT NO ONE CAN OPEN YOU'RE MY HOUSE CUP_

_REMEMBER ALL OF THOSE THINGS_

_AND I'M GOING TO TRY AND LET YOU GO._

_Melody sweet sounds and breezes _

_I will be your crazy scared of spiders very good at eating best friend _

_Love you Mione_

_RON ,_

* * *

><p><em>hey! what do you think is it too cheesy review what you think bye!<br>_


End file.
